


He Was Supposed To Be Ours

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babies, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, F/M, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Godfather Sherlock, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Married Mary Morstan/John Watson, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Pining, Pining Sherlock, Sad, Sad Ending, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is known for his wit, his intelligence, his pokerface. But sometimes he wished that wasn't the case. Sometimes he just wanted someone to know how much he was hurting for the one he loved.Oneshot/drabble





	He Was Supposed To Be Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/343623) by Zashache. 



The baby in Sherlock Holmes' arms gurgled cheerfully. He was adorable, no one could deny that, and Sherlock himself didn't even want to give him back just then. Besides to his credit, he was cuddled in the man's arms. He was comfortable. They both were. 

"Oh Hamish..." Finally, Sherlock did in fact look up. "He's perfect, John. He has your hair, your nose--" The little boy giggled and reached chubby fists up. "And even your laugh." 

John smiled back at him. "You like him, don't you? I'm glad. That's why Mary and I want you to be Hamish's godfather." He wrapped an arm around his wife's waist with another smile to match his son's. 

Sherlock's own smile fell ever so slightly. Neither John nor Mary noticed. 

 _He was supposed to be_ our  _son._

"...it would be my pleasure, John." 


End file.
